woaafandomcom-20200215-history
History
Present Day The current year is 3095 AP. Revolution Year 2939 AP. Following the Dead War, it takes the population of Monde several generations to build back up to a stable level and begin to thrive again. In this year, after a long period of peace and communication between various races, the world has just begun to enter an age that some call an Industrial Revolution. Some wizards and mages consider the level of magic at its peak, with little room to improve without additional interference. The early stages of power containment and electricity are created around this time. Batteries, electric lights, and many other marvels are created, although still very rare. The ability to engineer weapons easier and faster occurs, as does the creation of firearms. Most of the research into technological advances are done in Schwarze Felsen, although some research is also conducted in Lama Fuoco and La Palais D'ivoire. The races that tend to head the research are inquisitive and creative races such as gnomes, although some humans and other creatures have assisted in the effort. A New City Year 1655 AP. Humans begin to resettle La Palais. The city regrows slowly and once again thrives as a hub for humans. Year 1876 AP. With the rebuilding of the castle in La Palais with white stone, the city is renamed "La Palais D'ivoire." The Dead War Year 1634 AP. The last major war, and the one that is believed to have almost caused the extinction of all mortal life. Over a period of three years leading up to the war, an extremely powerful human necromancer began to systematically destroy human villages, raising the corpses as minions. Seeming to be building a force of undead, an army of human soldiers marched upon the necromancer in an attempt to destroy her in this year. Unfortunately the force failed, not only unable to overcome the legion of zombies, but finding the necromancer herself to be completely unstoppable. Legend claims the necromancer to have been completely immortal. Ultimately the entire force fell, fueling the army. Year 1635 AP. La Palais is overrun by undead and completely destroyed. The following years would see the undead swarm over the nations of other races. Every defeat only strengthened the dark army, and most races opted to fall into hiding rather than fight. The threat of death brought many races together who previously had rivalry and hatred for one another, bringing widely varied groups of creatures into small villages and cities. As the plague spread across Monde, the very real threat of complete extinction seemed almost certain. Some races dwindled to only a few hundred, while others such as dwarves and drow fled deep underground. Year 1648 AP. When the danger seemed greatest, the entire army fell without warning. The necromancer disappears without a trace. Though the event nearly destroyed the planet, the catastrophy does much to bring many races together and diversify the population across the world. Very few pure and segregated civilizations still exist. The Dragon War Year 606 AP. Kobolds looking to expand their territory begin to fight with surrounding tribes. Kobolds of different colors, having already formed separate villages, band together more strongly as fighting ensues. Over a few short months, almost all kobolds are caught up in a violent civil war. Other races become involved as their lands are trampled and pushed against. Most interfere only to try and stir the fighting toward a resolution. Year 610 AP. After four years and enough deaths, kobolds of different colors go their separate ways and fighting stops on the large scale, only existing in small scuffles. Most races grow cautious of kobolds due to the savage and senseless fighting, and kobolds continue to hold ill-will toward rival tribes. The War of Segregation Year 367 AP. Thirty years after the gods leave the planet, tension between the various races of Monde finally escalate into conflict. Humans claiming to take up arms to reclaim the tarnished planet march against the central city of fey and gnomes in Redema. The war takes many lives on both sides, ultimately leading to a stalemate when the city is reinforced by other exotic races fighting for their right to exist. Year 370 AP. The two sides eventually agree to a truce. Humans continue to despise the extraplanar travelers for centuries to come, though acknowledge their right to inhabit Monde. Creation of Gods Year 263 AP. While magic is still in its infancy, those looking for answers begin to believe that supernatural beings control the planet, the weather, and magic itself. Supposed proof of such beings finally comes in this year. A year later, there's a great surge of magical power increasing the abilities and capabilities of those practicing it. Legend says that at this time the powerful gods walked among mortals and did favors for them in exchange for worship. The reign of gods lasts for another 70 years. Year 2 before they decide to withdraw from society. Little evidence remains of their legacy. Some individuals doubt they ever existed and most cities have dwindled their worship down to a single god. Emergence of Fey Year 126 AP. Very soon after the introduction of magic, fey are introduced to Monde. Small in number at first, it takes a few decades before variants such as gnomes crop up. Early travelers indicate that interplanar travel requires that magic also exists in the dimensional parallel to their current location. Dimensional travel works only by relocating a creature to the same location, but in a different dimension. The fey world can be thought of as a mirror world. For this reason, dimensional travel to Monde was not possible until the emergence of magic. The introduction of fey also soon opens the door for a variety of races such as aasimar, suli, tieflings, and other creatures. Within 50 years, the planet's population is widely varied. Year 222 AP. Schwarze Felsen is officially founded by fey looking for a home. The city continues to grow and thrive for many centuries. Emergence of Dragonkin Year 89 AP. The first kobolds migrate from underground and begin to populate areas of the planet. Their origin is unknown, and early kobolds are primitive. Humans and kobolds do not get along at first; humans recall too much of their feuds with orcs and do not wish to associate with them. Kobolds primarily populate the continent of Invio. Later generations of kobolds become more intelligent as they integrate into society. The Birth of Power Year 0 BP/AP. Magic emerges at this time. It is widely known that magic did not exist in any form until this date, which cemented it as a major turning point in the history of Monde. Though magic is not understood at first, schools to study and teach magic emerge within five years and begin to understand the basics of simple magic within a few decades. Magic at this time is limited to small and weak spells as it's believed magic is developing. The Great Meteor Year 31 BP. A titanic black meteor falls from the sky, crashing violently into the continent of Invio. The impact destroys the life in the surrounding area and creates a volcano. The volcanic eruption serves to destroy and scar the land further, helping to mold the terrain and turn the continent into a lifeless desert. The volcano since has been inactive, but the area remains hot to this day. The Green War Year 212 BP. On the continent of Nuali. Humans war with orcs for land. Due to the time and lack of record-keeping at the time, little is known about the details of the fighting, other than the fact that humans and orcs have a long-standing dislike and have traditionally been the primary warring tribes on Monde. The only certain information is that humans and orcs were driven far apart to different lands, though half-orcs are assumed to have originated at this time. For the most part, this is what is assumed to have driven humans onto the continent of Redema. Monde Year 1,500,000,000 BP. The presumed forming of the planet Monde.